Look whose laughing now
by Irysbleu
Summary: 19 year old Irys Manning has an unhealthy obsession with the sadistic and psychotic Joker. She wants to meet him, knowing it is stupid. What will she find when she does meet him? Is he what she expected or not? Bad summary, good story.
1. Introduction

_OOFF: Okay, so I haven't been on here much. I started school at Cleveland State University and I am sooooo busy.I decided to come back on with my newest fan fic "Desiring The Joker". I am a huge Joker fan and NO it is not because of Dark Knight. I was a Joker fan since I first read a comic and watched the cartoon as well as the movies and my sister loved The Riddler. Dark Knight just boosted it more. Anyways..here we go. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own DARK KNIGHT, JOKER, BATMAN, OR ANYTHING THOSE CREATIVE NOODLES AT DC HAVE CREATED. JUST MY MADE UP CHARACTER._

IFF: It was the third time this week that she saw his face on television. It was a record. Normally, it would be once a week. "He is getting gutsy." Irys Manning sat in front of the t.v. in her bedroom on the floor, her legs against her chest as she held them together. She stared at the screen with wonder as an image of Joker showed up. His head was cocked to the right, allowing his green, greasy hair to cascade down his neck into a neat pile. His right hand was placed over his left eye as he stared at the camera. A smile, crooked yet straight stared back at her. His scars, half hidden by his arm and hair was deep. Irys sat up and leaned into the T.V. Her hand instictively touched the screen near the pile of his hair. She whimpered a little and leaned back down.

Irys Manning was 19 years old and a psychology major. She always wanted to be a psychologist when she was younger and now more than ever. She wanted to be able to understand the un-understandable Joker. Irys had a unhealthy obsession with the Clown Prince of Crime. No one knew of it. She had no friends to have it be known to. She cut out clippings and articles of him and hid them in her room under the floor board. Pictures of him that had circulated through the internet was also there. She looked at them continuously but, her favorite was the one on the television that night. Through her psychological training, she knew he was feigning embaressment. Irys lived with both parents. Well, they were actually her adoptive parents. Her real parents died when she was 14. These people took her in and are still letting her stay there with them.

She wasn't like everyone else. She was a little twisted in her own, secret ways. Loving a psychotic, killing clown didn't help her sanity in anyway. How she longed to be with him. Meet him. What girl didn't. She knew that plenty of girls wanted to meet him. Do _anything_ to and for him. Yet, it was stupid of them. Knowing this fact, that she or any other girl would never hold his interest for long, made her not question her sanity as much. He was man of simple wants. He didn't kill for money or girls or anything like that. Just---to kill. He didn't look much older than her. 27, maybe 30, 35. It didn't matter. Her obsession had no age limit. Looking out her window, she wondered how long exactly he would take to get out of arkham this time. Not long, she bet. Two, three days tops. From past habits, he took about this much time to escape when he did something minor. Major would be atleast two weeks. She studied his habits,wondering why no one, not even Batman would think of doing that.

Batman. She once admired him, not with the same adoration but, similar. In his own way, he was just as crazy as Joker. What full grown man would dress up as an oversized bat to save people!? It didn't matter. Gotham had so many weirdos, it was crazy! She laughed a little, knowing that "crazy" was a perfect word for these people. Not Joker. He just lost grip with sanity. Not at all his fault. Irys loved him. Loved his sense of authority. What she wouldn't do to meet him. She sighed as she turned off her t.v. and climbed into bed. She pulled the old shoe box out from under the floor boards and looked over the pictures and articles. She shook her head and put them back. She turned the light off and pulled her covers up closer to her face. She closed her eyes and, obviously, dreamt of him. Each dream she had brought her closer to him.

_OOFF: That was just...you know...the opening...k? I shall write more...yay!!!_


	2. Psychology bites

_OOFF: Okay...now...uh...I guess I shall write more...hopefully people will read and respond to them....alrighty...btw..this is Heath Ledger's joker and it is post ....In the original comic...Joker doesn't have the scars nor the painted face. His face is permanently white as well as his lips red and hair green. This is the DK Joker who PUTS on the make-up....k? Also, Irys is going to be 18 and just out of high school, not 19 and just started college. _

IFF: "I guess you could say its an obsession." Irys sat ridgedly in the most uncomfortable chair she had ever been in. _"When I become a psychologist, I'll make sure the chairs are comfy"_ she thought to herself. The psychologist's room was a little cold and very small. Irys looked at the psychologist, who barely said a word her whole session, and realized she hadn't seen his face. It had been an hour and the whole time, he kept his clipboard in front of his face. She moved around alittle, trying to get a good glance. She looked at the clock, after realizing that the "good" doctor was intentionally trying to hid his face. "Mmhm?" he said, tapping his pencil on the clipboard. "Uh, yeah. I also think it is sort of funny that I, wanting to be a psychologist, is stuck inside this office." She shook her head and slapped her arms at her side. "Why are you here?" he said, his voice a little gruff. "I just told you!" she said, in shock. _"Some psychologist."_

Irys sat on her bedroom floor again, holding her box of article clippings and photos. He was being interviewed in his jail cell at Arkham. "And you killed that family of four because of that reason?" an interviewer was saying. "Listen sweet cheeks, I don't have time for this. I told you already, I killed them for the way his daughter looked at me. Disgust." _"He killed because of the way a ten year old looked at him? What she suppose to do seeing a grown man dressed as a clown, robbing her home with scars on his face?" _Irys sometimes wondered why she had an obsession for him. The last shot on the screen was of him looking to the left of the room, scratching his face as he talked about killing the little girl. His face was long and somewhat serious, a first for him. Irys looked down at her pictures. "Not a first!" she said aloud. She picked up a picture of The Joker doing the same pose. The article had said he killed a six year old boy. "He doesn't like killing children." she muttered, a smile creeping on her face. She was beginning to understand this crazed man. Suddenly, her father opened the door and saw her with her box. He knew their was something wrong with her and decided it was time for her to see someone.

"He thinks I am crazy or something. He won't even look at me when he talks to me. Which is rare, by the way." she had her arms crossed over her chest and a snarl on her face. Dr. Jack mumbled something. Irys raised an eyebrow and sat back, not talking for a good long minute. "Anythig else?" the Dr. finally spoke. "Nope." she simply said, staring at the ground. Silence. She kept her eyes on the ground, wondering what question he was going to throw at her next. _"He must think I'm crazy. What was I thinking tell him I kept those pictures and articles of Joker!?"_ "You probably think I think your crazy, huh?" he said simply, a little chuckle at the end. Irys said nothing, knowing he hit the nail on the head. She heard a slam on the table and realized it was the clipboard. She didn't look up immediately. She slowly turned her gaze up and looked at the man for the first time. She gasped out loud.

The man was wearing a white overcoat and black pants. He looked very tall, even sitting in a chair. His glasses were barely on his nose and his hair was black. It was slick back with strands for bangs. His face was long and slender. He was very handsome, which was noticible, and he looked around 25 or most noticible part were two covered up scars on his cheeks. They looked like the same cuts as the Jokers but, very hidden, as if they were not ment to be seen. Dr. Jack looked at Irys curiously and smiled. He cleared his throat and Irys jumped and looked away, embaressed. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I.." she fumbled for words to explain why she stared. "It's fine. I get that a lot. See, I get a lot of kids just like you. Obsessed with this Joker character--" Irys crossed her arms, embaressed as well as annoyed. "--" So, these kids, you see, these kids would keep coming to my office for help. Well, one day, I decided to move closer to home. Actually, I am still in the process of moving but, these kids didn't like that. Not at all. So, you see, they thought I was leaving because they were crazy. Little did I know how crazy they were. Three of them came at me with a knife and cut me--" he showed her the marks. "--like this." he shrugged. "Guess they wanted something for me to remember them by." "But, those are the same scars as Joker's." Dr. Jack looked her in the eye, confused. "Really? Hadn't noticed. "

Something clicked in Irys. His voice. The way he spoke and how he said his words. It was almost like----"Ah, I see we have run out of time. Listen, I believe you are different from those other kids. You have a good head on your shoulders. Very smart and sane. Nothing to worry about. I would like to see you next week, same time as today?" Irys nodded and before she walked out the door, she looked over at Dr. Jack. "Dr. Jack?" "Hm? Yes?" he turned around, shuffling his papers. "What ever happened to those kids who did that stuff to you?" He looked at her and pushed his glasses up. "They were killed, ironically, by the man they obsessed over. The Joker." he finished his sentence and walked out the door, shutting and locking it and nodding Irys goodbye.


End file.
